1891–92 Football League
| continentalcup1 = FA Cup winners | continentalcup1 qualifiers = West Bromwich Albion (2nd FA Cup title) | biggest home win = West Bromwich Albion – Darwen 12–0 (4 April 1892) | biggest away win = Darwen – Sunderland 1–7 (23 April 1892) | highest scoring = Aston Villa – Accrington 12–2 (12 March 1892) | matches = 182 | total goals = 777 | longest wins = | longest unbeaten = | longest losses = | highest attendance = | lowest attendance = | average attendance = 6,193 | prevseason = ''1890–91'' | nextseason = ''1892–93'' }} The Football League 1891–1892 was the fourth season of English league football, and the last season of the football league running in a single division. Sunderland were the winners of the league which was their first ever league success. At the beginning of the season Stoke had left the Football Alliance and rejoined the Football League. Darwen also joined from the Alliance but they conceded 112 goals and finished bottom. Final league table The table below is reproduced here in the exact form that it can be found at the Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and in Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79,Ian Laschke: Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Macdonald and Jane’s, London & Sydney, 1980. with home and away statistics separated. Beginning with the season 1894–95, clubs finishing level on points were separated according to goal average (goals scored divided by goals conceded), or more properly put, goal ratio. In case one or more teams had the same goal difference, this system favoured those teams who had scored fewer goals. The goal average system was eventually scrapped beginning with the 1976–77 season. During the first five seasons of the league, that is until the season 1893–94 re-election process concerned the clubs which finished in the bottom four of the league. *Pld = Matches played; W = Matches won; D = Matches drawn; L = Matches lost; F = Goals for; A = Goals against; GA = Goal average; GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points Results Match results are drawn from The Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and from Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Maps Accrington Aston Villa Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers Burnley Darwen Derby County Everton Notts County Preston North End Stoke Sunderland West Bromwich Albion Wolverhampton Wanderers }} Re-election process Two new clubs were elected to the League in the re-election process. West Bromwich Albion, although finishing in the bottom four teams, were not required to seek re-election as they were the FA Cup holders. Two of the other three teams were duly re-elected. As a result, three new teams were elected to the League. The voting went as follows:footballsite.co.uk When the Second Division was later added to the league, Darwen were elected to participate. The other teams to participate in the Second Division were drawn from the Football Alliance. References See also *1891–92 in English football *1891 in association football *1892 in association football Category:English Football League seasons Category:1891–92 in English association football leagues